The need for effective therapeutic treatment of patients has resulted in the development of a variety of pharmaceutical formulation delivery techniques. One traditional technique involves the oral delivery of a pharmaceutical formulation in the form of a pill, capsule, elixir, or the like. However, oral delivery can in some cases be undesirable. For example, many pharmaceutical formulations may be degraded in the digestive tract before they can be effectively absorbed by the body. Inhalable drug delivery, where an aerosolized pharmaceutical formulation is orally or nasally inhaled by a patient to deliver the formulation to the patient's respiratory tract, has proven to be a particularly effective and/or desirable alternative. For example, in one inhalation technique, an aerosolized pharmaceutical formulation provides local therapeutic relief to a portion of the respiratory tract, such as the lungs, to treat diseases such as asthma, emphysema, and cystic fibrosis. In another inhalation technique, a pharmaceutical formulation is delivered deep within a patient's lungs where it may be absorbed into the blood stream. Many types of inhalation devices exist including devices that aerosolize a dry powder pharmaceutical formulation.
One type of inhalation device aerosolizes a pharmaceutical formulation that is stored in a capsule. For example, a dose or a portion of a dose of a dry powder pharmaceutical formulation may be stored in a capsule, and the capsule may be inserted into an aerosolization device which is capable of aerosolizing the pharmaceutical formulation. The aerosolization may be accomplished by releasing stored energy. For example, the aerosolization may be accomplished by utilizing energy supplied during the user's inhalation, such as the flow of inhaled air, to aerosolize the pharmaceutical formulation. After being inserted into the aerosolization device, the capsule is opened to expose the pharmaceutical formulation. The opening of the capsule may be performed, for example, by puncturing or tearing the capsule. When the capsule is properly opened and when aerosolization energy is supplied, the pharmaceutical formulation is aerosolized so that it may be inhaled by the user and a dose or portion of a dose of the aerosolized pharmaceutical formulation may be delivered to the user's respiratory tract.
The size and quality of the dose delivered to the user is dependent on the amount and condition of aerosolizable pharmaceutical formulation that exits the capsule. However, in conventional aerosolization devices, the amount and condition of the aerosolizable pharmaceutical formulation may vary from use to use and/or from user to user. For example, sometimes it is difficult to cause large amounts of the pharmaceutical formulation to exit the capsule when a user is unable to generate a high flow rate inhalation. In addition, it is sometimes difficult to cause large amounts of the pharmaceutical formulation to exit the capsule during very high flow rate inhalations due to compaction of the pharmaceutical formulation within the capsule. The inefficient release of pharmaceutical formulation can be costly and can result in the necessity for numerous operations of the device in order to achieve a desire dosage. In some circumstances, the pharmaceutical formulation exits the capsule in agglomerated form, the agglomerations being undesirably large for inhalation therapy.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to aerosolize a pharmaceutical formulation in a consistent manner. It is further desirable to be able to aerosolize a pharmaceutical formulation in a manner that extracts an increased amount of the pharmaceutical formulation from a receptacle. It is also desirable to be able to aerosolize a pharmaceutical formulation in a more deagglomerated form.